New Level of Joker
by RenRajaram4ever
Summary: Joker deals with Harley being gone. Written different to show a more needy Mr. J


**So, this is a little explanation for the other side of Joker I'm about to explore. You see, today I wore my Suicide Squad Joker t-shirt, and a girl, who I am well aware, freely expresses her opinion, which I appreciate, commented that she 'hated the new Joker'. She explained to me that Leto's Joker is more 'cushy' and that the Joker's original character was undermined to be less like the Joker and more like an insane gangster. Now, she also explained that she didn't think that the 'original' Joker was quite so organically physotic, but he was driven toward insanity.**

 **This girl firmly believed that Joker was pushed to far in the new movie, but I am a good debater. I argued back that we have all seen various Jokers. In fact, the 'original' Joker, as she called him, was not actually original on the silver screen. Heath Ledger wasn't the first, nor the last to explore the Joker's character. He was, however the first live film where Joker was portrayed as a criminal. At first, the Joker on screen was played as a silly prankster, doing little more than squirting someone in the face with a prank flower. Now, this shows that the Joker has many different personas, varying like Leto, Heath Ledger, and Cesar Romero, not even including the many different animated Jokers.**

 **Therefore, there are too many Joker sides, parallels and dimensions to the super villain. This helps to back up the latest Joker, and the fact that he is in fact, very much the 'Joker', just a new, physotic and gangster mob. It's also believed that Suicide Squad's Joker is much more adoring than any other Joker, and that this portrayal was 'faux' because of this. In the past Joker and Harley have a very abusive relationship which gives depth to the characters. I firmly believe that the whole dynamic of the two is still twisted, given the fact that Joker left her in the car, knowing she couldn't swim. But, it has been made known that the screen writer, David, attempted to give a new dimension to the relationship. He was attempting to appeal to a newer, more vigilant audience. This new relationship appeals to people and gives a beautiful and new aspect to old characters. It keeps things fresh, also providing new levels to the relationship that was already there.**

 **It also helps that Harley Quinn is now slightly reformed. She's now independent, has a will of her own, while still devoted to Joker. It seems that Harley has changed so much since being introduced in the Batman animated series, that people only focus on the new, independent version of Harley. Seeing this, Suicide Squad has taken very (in my opinion) successful risks in bending the villains to the new world. Before, the villains appealed to the taste of the people, amazingly nailing the diabolical appeals. Now, people are more exposed and know what the world is like, and want something different to give a new texture to the characters.**

 **Any who, that explains why I am about to write this story the way I am, in a new direction, shoving the Joker into a new light that I hoper people can appreciate. Now, this was quite a rant, so thank you for reading this if you did, and enjoy the multi-layered Joker**

Joker lay on his bed, his throat aching in beautiful pain, retracting from the pain everywhere else. He was usd to pain, had no problem with it, in fact, he welcomed pain. Encouraged it, goaded it out of people. But this, this he was not used to, and did not take pleasure in.

It was the mind numbing kind of pain.

The pain people described as love. But he didn't call it _love_ he impassively referred to it as _terrible need_. That's what it was. It was a burning, searing, horrible felling deep in his gut. It burned him, straight down to the soft part that was left in him. He remembered very little of what he was before his little dip into the acid, but now, now he felt that need to protect; only know it was intensified with the murderous desire.

It'd only been three weeks without Harley, but now, now he could honestly say, for once in his life, that he was sick and tired of being alone. Before, all Joker wanted was a bit of space from Harley, but here he was, aching to hold he in his arms. He hated that damn girl. She was the only person to penetrate the thick coat of his, but then she literally weaseled her way into his tenee tiny little remnant of a heart, and sucked all of the life out of it, taking t with her when she left. She stole that tiny bit of reality that he kept. He loved to be insane, but that little spark of sanity is what made the Joker what he really was, a blood luster with brains. He may be crazy, but that tiny bit of grounding helped him to think and make things possible. Now, even that was gone, taken by the one person he had trusted the most.

Now he was forced to feast upon the sanity of others, like Johnny Frost. He had to anchor himself, dragging the man around with him so Joker wouldn't die of something so stupid as to not plan out a scheme, because right now he wanted nothing more than to stand in a building watching it smolder around him, watch the beautiful destruction they'd caused. He'd caused.

Now the infamous J wet around killing, not because it was fun, pleasurable or amusing, but because it was his only release, only connection to _her_. Joker refused to enter the clubs, they were missing the pizzazz that made them special, therefore, they were no longer a concern of his.

Eventually he buried himself. In her scent, her clothes, her blankets, the little bits and pieces of her that almost made up for her absence. Almost. He forsook himself into pit on anger, hate, and need, begging all that he could to bring her back, so that he could be him again.

He'd know he'd _loved_ Harley, although the felling they shared ill fitted the term. He knew that in a deliciously twisted and horrible way that he did love her, as his displays of affection were man, and his jealousy often high, but he never figured he would _need_ her. She was just another toy, but now, now he was desperate for his toy back, and he worried he would never get it back.

 **Hey guys, hoped y'all liked it. I'm not sure how I fell about it, exploring that softer side of him. I mean, I knew it was there, that's just not the side of him I fell in love with, but figured that if might be someone's cup of tea, so I might as well post it in case they love it. Review and Request!**


End file.
